Forever
by jazzysbear435
Summary: My blood trickled down my finger but I passed it of as if it were nothing. That was when everything went wrong. Jasper was struggling against Emmett and Carlisle as they tried to hold him back. I looked up at Edward whose eyes were as dark as oil. Before I could fully come to terms as to what was happening I felt Edward's ice cold hands on me. Now, I was truly and utterly scared.


_**Forever**_

**BPOV**

I took the present from Alice's small hands. In my attempt to open the small box, the paper slit my finger. At first, I thought nothing of it. Something about the Cullen family made me forget that they weren't human. But little did I know that that had been a big mistake. One of which would change my life forever.

My blood trickled down my finger but I passed it of as if it were nothing. That was when everything went wrong. Jasper was struggling against Emmett and Carlisle as they tried to hold him back. I looked up at Edward whose eyes were as dark as oil. Before I could fully come to terms as to what was happening I felt Edward's ice cold hands on me. Now, I was truly and utterly scared for my life and those around me.

Just as he was about to sink his teeth in my neck, Jasper managed to break free from Emmett and Carlisle and rushed over to rip Edward away from me. But he was too late. Edward had already started in the process of draining me.

I felt a darkness creep up on me, but I didn't fight it. I just let myself drift into the darkness as I could nothing to stop it. My eyes closed by themselves and I laid there awaiting my death.

**JPOV**

Bella's blood flowed out of her cut. But I wasn't focused on that. Edward's control vanished and the monster in him took over his body and mind. He bit Bella's neck in effort to relieve his thirst. I just couldn't let this happen.

I slammed my body into Edward, knocking him off of the now unconscious human girl. Emmett and Carlisle realized why I was trying to get to Bella. Emmett ran over to us and helped me hold him off.

"Emmett, get him out of here. Jasper, I need you to stay here with me." Carlisle ordered. Emmett did as he was told and took Edward out the back door. I turned to Bella who was lying limply on the floor. Her skin was paler than normal.

Esme rushed over to her and collapsed by her side and cried, "My daughter!'' It broke my dead heart to see her so sad. I could understand why she was sad. She was so selfless. Alice dashed out of the room sobbing.

I kneeled down and stroked her hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. This creature lying before me was an amazing person. But now she was gone. Bella is now in the hands of God. She is an angel just like she has always been.

Emmett and Edward came into the room. Edward was now in control. You could hardly tell the difference between the Edward from last week to the one right now. The only thing that was different was his eyes. They were red from drinking a human's blood. I just don't understand why that human had to be Bella.

As soon as Edward saw Bella's lifeless body lying on the floor, all life was drained from his face. If it weren't from his emotions, I would've thought that he was dead. Well, dead-dead.

Emmett didn't look much better. He looked like if he could, he would drown in his own tears. But crying was something that was taken away from us when we were changed.

Even though Bella was gone, Emmett still went to her and picked her up to hug her. Now I wanted to cry.

If Bella's death caused this much pain to our family, what would it do to Charlie? Bella was his one and only daughter who he loved so much.

**EMPOV**

My little sister was gone forever. If I weren't so sad, I would kill Edward. He deserves to live with this, though. He killed her. He took her away from us. I know for a fact that I won't have to kill him because Rosalie will. Rosalie cares for Bella even though she has trouble admitting it, even to herself.

I hope she is happy where she is. I cursed my inability to cry at that moment. Without crying, my grief will forever be held in with no way of escaping. Everybody in the room looked just about dead. Nobody had any shine to their eyes, glow to their faces, or any real feeling at all.

I kissed Bella's forehead before laying her back down. She looked peaceful. Nothing will ever be the same without her.

**EPOV**

I'm a monster. I murdered the love of my life just because of one drop of blood. My heart was shattered into a million pieces beyond repair. I have nothing to live for. My reason for existence was taken away from me.

Something in me wished that Emmett and Carlisle would have let Jasper kill me. I can't live anymore. I heard Emmett's thoughts. He won't kill me. He wants me to live my life knowing what I did. I had only one chance; The Volturi.

**The next day:**

**JPOV**

The entire family was standing outside of our home in front of Bella's grave. Last night, we buried her.

Esme knelt down in front of her stone. Her fingers traced lightly over the words engraved on the large rock.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_  
_**September 13, 1987 – September 13, 2005**_

_**BELOVED DAUGHTER, SISTER, AND FRIEND**_  
_**FOREVER LOVED, NOT EVER FORGOTTEN**_

The pain and heart-break had finally taken its toll. My knees started shaking. I tried to stay upright but my knees just gave out. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Alice looking at me with concern in her eyes. I responded to the gesture by placing my hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

I turned my head back to the stone.

Emmett went first. "Bella, I love you. You were the best little sister I have ever had. I hope you are happy in Heaven." Venom tears that would never fall formed in his eyes. He slowly walked ever to Rosalie and put his head on her shoulder.

"I have always considered you my daughter. If only we hadn't stopped Jasper from helping you. Rest in peace, Bella." Carlisle whispered the last part. He was upset about losing his only human daughter. Even though he wouldn't tell Rosalie or Alice, I knew Bella was his favorite daughter.

Esme wrapped her arms around him and began to sob into his chest. It hurt me to see everyone so… broken and so crushed.

After she recovered from her break down, everyone else said their last words to Bella. They all put so much emotion into what they said. When it came down to my turn, I asked if I could have a few minutes alone. The agreed and left me alone with Bella. Well, Bella's grave.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish I could have been faster. Now you aren't here. I- I love you, Bella. I truly do. I don't know why you had to die." It felt a little strange talking to a stone. But it was as close as I would ever get.

The sun shone through the clouds at that moment. In the clouds, I could have sworn that I saw Bella's beautiful face. I blinked and looked closer. But I couldn't see her face. I knew it was too good to be true.

I stood up and turned around to come face to face with a person I least expected.

There before me stood a very alive Bella. She wore a long white dress that flowed with the movement of the wind. She smiled at me and I just stood there gaping at what I saw.

"How are you here?" I asked her. There was no real way to hide the shock in my voice. I thought she was dead.

"I'm here. That's all that matters." She ran over to me and hugged me with all the strength she could use. I noticed the burn in my throat wasn't there. I guess it make sense. She is – well, I couldn't say dead. She is _not alive._ That sounds better. A question formed in my mind. My head started to hurt because of all the questions that were squished in there.

"Are you an-" I struggled to say the word for I didn't believe they were real before. But here she was hugging me. Bella was my proof. "An angel?" I finished.

She nodded her head against my chest. After a minute, she started to pull away but I stopped her. I wasn't ready to let go of her.

I heard someone approaching from inside the house. I quickly let go and looked to see who it was. Emmett came over to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Would you like to go hunting? You haven't hunted in a while so I was wondering if you were up for some bear." He offered me. I thought it over and decided that I probably should hunt. I meant to hunt before Bella came for the party but I didn't.

"Sure. I bet I can catch a bigger bear." Emmett laughed and shook his head. "No, no. I am the king of all bears." It was true, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Okay let's go." He turned around and started walking. When I didn't follow, he looked at me curiously.

"You coming, bro?" I nodded and told him, "I'll catch up in a minute."

Emmett shrugged and continued walking through the forest.

I searched around me for Bella but she wasn't anywhere around. Maybe I had just imagined the whole thing. Just as I was about to follow Emmett, a gust of wind picked up. I heard Bella's voice in my head.

'_I will always be here, Jasper. Whenever you need me, just call for me. I won't hesitate to come to you. I love you.' _

'_You'll be here?'_

'_Yes. I promise.'_

'_Forever?'_

'_Forever.' _

The wind died down as did her voice. I smiled at the thought of her being with me forever.

Slowly, I walked through the woods after Emmett. _'I love you, too, Bella. Forever.'_ With that, I took off running.


End file.
